The Adventures of the e-LEMON-nators
by pousser
Summary: The Adventures of the e-LEMON-nators is about a superhero team called The e-LEMON-nators and they protect the earth by fighting crime, beings from other galaxies and other like this. It is entirely my creation. I own the idea of this is team and everything in this story. So please no copying of my ideas, that'll be appreciated. Hope you enjoy reading my first fanfiction. R


Prologue

The date was March 28 1979. The "accident" happened on Three Mile Island in Pennsylvania at 4:15pm. Most people who witnessed the "accident" that happened on that day say it was a malfunction in the reactor. A few people know that it was an inside job, nobody has found anything on who it was. But the toxic waste that was sent flying everywhere gave the lives of four people amazing powers.

My name is James Stone and I was one of the people that gained powers along with my three best friends. There names are Mike Baxter, Andrew Dalton and Mark Wightman. I will let you know about the powers as I tell you our story. Our job is to protect the citizens of Pennsylvania and earth from beings from other galaxies, help the police with their daily problems etcetera. We call ourselves The e-LEMON-nators.

The following events are from the past and are completely true.

It was a typical Friday afternoon, lunch break had just finished. The day seemed to be going perfectly, no situations were happening and everything seemed to be in order. My friends all worked at the power plant on Three Mile Island which can be found in Pennsylvania. On that day I was wearing a white shirt, black pants and shoes. Mike was in his green/blue janitors full-body overalls. Mark was in the same outfit as me except he had brown pants. Andrew was in the same outfit as Mark, but had his brown delivery jacket and his brown/white cap on.

I was in charge of the power plant as the CEO, which involves keeping all employees in check and making sure they do their job. Mike's job was to keep the main office building clean as a janitor and he also worked as medic. Andrew worked as the courier delivery man and he delivered packages all around the city. He came around quite a lot to visit all of us. Finally Mark was the nuclear physicist, he was in charge of making sure the reactors were functioning properly.

Mike, Mark and I were just finishing our lunch when Andrew came in for another visit.  
"Hey Andrew, hows it's going?" Mike asked  
"Pretty good man, just finished all my deliveries for the day" Andrew replied  
"Sweet as, up to much for the weekend? Anything planned?" I asked  
"Na, not really. Plan on taking it easy."  
"Well, us three are going to Las Vegas for the long weekend and also going to see Penn & Teller if you're interested?" Mark asked  
"Yeah, could be keen for..."

Midway through talking, Andrew was interrupted by the reactor alarm going off.  
"Why the hell is the alarm going off?" I said at Mark  
"I don't know, I checked it before lunch and it was fine" Mark replied  
"Well, you guys should stop shouting and go and check it out?" Mike suggested  
"Good idea, can you guys come with us? We may need some assistance"  
"Sure" Mike and Andrew said together

We made our way to the reactor, and we went to the control room and checked the status of the reactor.  
"James, everything seems to be fine but..." Mark said after checking the monitors that looked after the reactor  
"What is it? I asked  
"I think it was the intruder alarm that went off, and I think someone broke in and fiddled around with the controls"  
"How could someone do that? This reactor can be accessed by employees only"  
"Guys, I think I see someone by the reactor putting something on it" Andrew said  
"Let's go and check it out" I said

We made our way down to the reactor and Andrew was right, we saw a man beside it. He was wearing blue jeans, green hoodie and a black t-shirt and black sneakers.  
"Hey, what are you doing?!" I shouted  
"Just getting for my revenge on you" the man sneered at me  
"Why me?" I asked  
"Because of what you did to me 20 years ago"  
"I don't even know you, what did I do?"  
"Maybe not when I have this hood on, but maybe I if do this"  
The guy lifted off his hood and showed us his face which had burn marks in various places and full of scars and he had dirty blond hair. I didn't recognize him at all, he didn't look familiar at all.  
"Do you recognize me now?" the guy asked  
"I haven't got the foggiest idea who you are" I replied bluntly  
"No matter, all you need to know is that my name Nathan Smith and today I will get my revenge"

This "Nathan Smith" then set about planting C4 around the reactor. We tried to stop him but he had set up the laser grid around the reactor stopping us getting to him. He then set all the charges to go off in 2 mins.  
"Can't we just talk about this? There's no need to blow up the reactor" I said  
"I said I would get my revenge didn't I? This is the best way to do that" he replied  
"But you'll be killing a lot of people and yourself for that matter in the process"  
"If that's the price I have to pay, so be it"

Those were the last words I heard him say and the last I saw of him. The C4 went off making the reactor explode and spread in different directions in small and big pieces. My friends and I were blasted away from the reactor. After we landed on the ground, the others were unconscious and I was about to go as well. The last thing I remember before everything went pitch black was some green toxic waste washed all over us.


End file.
